Like
by Akano Tsukki
Summary: Festival olah raga membuat Akabane Karma melibatkan Asano Gakushuu dalam lomba yang diikutinya/"KARMA! JANGAN LUPA BAWA PEJE BESOK!/"CIE ASANO-KUN DITEMBAK DOI SECARA TIDAK LANGSUNG!"/"Hei, perkataanmu saat pertandingan tadi, bohong ya?"/"Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Karma,"/ OneShoot! FF AsaKaru kedua author DLDR!


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yusei Matsui**

 **But this Story is Mine**

 **Rated :** _T_

 **Genre :** _Humor,_ _Romance_

 **Pairing :** _Asano Gakushuu X Akabane Karma_

 **WARNING! :** _ **Shonen-ai, OOC parah, entah AU entah CANON, typo(s), alur kecepetan, De eL eL;**_

 _Bila ada kesamaan ide atau alur cerita, mohon maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud sedikitpun meniru apalagi menjiplak. Cerita ini hanya ide sinting author yang lagi kelaperan nungguin buka puasa #cuhat. Selamat menikmati~ DLDR! Mohon maaf jika mengecwakan dan tidak sesuai harapan._

* * *

Seperti biasa, festival olahraga SMP Kunugigaoka mengadakan berbagai lomba untuk murid-muridnya. Setiap kelas mengirimkan kawan andalan mereka untuk mengikuti lomba. Sorak-sorai para penonton terdengar ramai mendukung orang-orang dari kelas-masing-masing yang tengah bersaing untuk memperebutkan kemenangan. Suasana yang menyenangkan begitu terasa di lapangan olahraga raksasa sekolah ini meski aura persaingan juga terasa cukup kuat.

Berbagai lomba telah terlewati. Lomba makan roti, sepak bola, estafet, berenang, baseball, dodgeball _,_ dan lain sebagainya. Kemenangan didominasi oleh para peserta dari kelas 3-A dan 3-E. Persaingan mereka luar biasa ketat, tidak ada yang mau kalah apalagi mengalah.

Dan setelah bertanding seharian ini, tibalah mereka di pertandingan terakhir. Lomba meminjam barang. Peserta sudah bersiap di garis _start_. Kelas 3-E mengirim _ace_ mereka kali ini. Sang titisan iblis dari neraka, Akabane Karma. Pemuda bersurai merah itu terlihat santai seperti biasa. Karma melambai singkat ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya yang mendukungnya dengan penuh semangat.

Wasit sudah memegang pistol mainan dan mengarahkannya ke atas. Suasana berubah menjadi tegang dan hening. DOR! Begitu pistol ditembakkan, sorak-sorai kembali terdengar heboh untuk menyemangati teman mereka. Para peserta langsung berlari secepat yang mereka bisa. Di tengah lintasan, mereka berhenti untuk mengambil kertas yang sudah disiapkan lalu membaca apa yang harus mereka cari dan pinjam.

"Baiklah! Kini para peserta akan mulai berpencar untuk mencari barang yang di tuliskan pada kertas!" Moderator acara ini terdengar semangat membawakan acara.

Kini para peserta sudah berpencar untuk mencari barang yang tertera di kertas kecil masing-masing. Namun Karma malah membeku di tempatnya. Diantara sekian banyak perintah, kenapa harus ini yang ia dapatkan sih?! Beberapa orang berbisik melihat Karma yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, merasa heran. Sang moderator mendekat ke arah Karma.

"Ada apa ini, Akabane- _kun_ dari 3-E tidak bergerak sama sekali, yang harus dia cari adalah~" perkataan moderator menggantung, ia melihat isi kertas di genggaman Karma.

"Yang disukai! YA! Akabane- _kun_ dari kelas 3-E harus mencari yang disukai!"

Begitu sadar moderator itu malah mengumumkan apa yang harus Karma cari, pemuda itu mendelik galak. Moderator itu langsung ngacir karena masih sayang nyawa. Kawan-kawan-nya di 3-E malah ngakak dan suit-suit tidak jelas melihat wajahnya yang merah padam.

' _Kurang ajar,'_ batin Karma mengutuk teman sekelasnya.

Mau tidak mau, Karma pun mulai keluar dari lintasan lari dan harus mencari _yang disukainya_. Ia berjalan perlahan sambil mengedarkan pandangan. Para peserta lain terlihat heboh karena rata-rata mereka harus mencari sesuatu yang sulit. Bagi Karma, tulisan di kertasnya merupakan pilihan sulit. Di tengah ke-putus asaan-nya (#eaa), sesosok surai jingga berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Asano Gakushuu yang baru kembali setelah membeli minuman dari kantin. Tangan kanan-nya membawa kresek ber-isi minuman.

Sambil menahan rasa malu, Karma menghampiri sang anak kepala dewan. Awalnya Gakushuu tidak sadar, namun ketika Karma menarik ujung seragam olah raganya, ia menoleh ke arah Karma yang wajahnya sudah senada sengan surai merahnya. Dalam hati Gakushuu bertanya-tanya, namun yang ia ucapkan malah…

"Ada apa Akabane? Kali ini aku tidak mencari masalah dengan kelas E, jadi jangan cari masalah denganku," ujar Gakushuu dingin. Padahal dalam hati sudah gemas melihat tampang Karma yang luar biasa imut di hadapannya.

"Bu-Bukan! I-itu," perkataan Karma tertahan. Pemuda dengan marga Akabane itu masih pikir-pikir dengan kata-kata yang harus diucapkannya pada sang Ketua OSIS.

Sifat Karma yang─entah kenapa─malu-malu, mambuat Gakushuu (dan para pemilik pangkat _seme_ ) harus menguatkan iman. Jaga _image_ sebagai anak kepala dewan sekaligus ketua OSIS idaman.

"Apa yang kau mau Akabane? Aku masih lelah setelah pertandingan sepak bola tadi, aku ingin istirahat," mendengar perkataan Gakushuu membuat Karma agak panik. Kalau Gakushuu menolak, Karma terancam kalah. Dan Karma benci kekalahan.

"Larilah sampai _finish_. . .bersamaku," ucap Karma.

Hening sejenak. Sedetik kemudian para _fujoshi_ dari berbagai kelas menjerit heboh. Terutama _fujo_ dari kelas 3-A dan 3-E. Siulan-siulan menggoda terdengar dari segala penjuru. Sedangkan lawan bicara Karma terdiam tidak percaya.

"Memang apa yang harus kau pinjam─"

"Cerewet! Ikut saja denganku!" perkataan Gakushuu di potong oleh seruan ketus Karma.

Karma menarik tangan Gakushuu untuk ikut berlari dengannya ke lintasan. Walaupun bingung (dan senang) Gakushuu ikut berlari dengan tangannya yang di gandeng si setan merah.

"Wah! Wah! Apa ini merupakan pernyataan cinta secara tidak langsung?!" perkataan moderator membuat Gakushuu makin menyernyit bingung. Teriakan-teriakan dari teman sekelasnya juga siswa-siswi 3-E sama sekali tidak membantu Gakushuu mengerti situasi.

"KARMA! JANGAN LUPA BAWA PEJE BESOK!"

"CIE ASANO-KUN DITEMBAK DOI SECARA TIDAK LANGSUNG!"

"KYAAA! KARMA YANG LANGGENG SAMA ANAK PAK KEPALA DEWAN YA!"

"CINTAMU TERWUJUD ASANO-KUN!"

"AKHIRNYA ASANO-KUN DI-NOTICE OLEH AKABANE-KUN!"

"KARMA! YANG AKUR FENGAN _RIVAL_ -MU ITU YAA!"

Gakushuu sukses _sweatdrop_. Seriusan, sejak kapan anak-anak 3-A pada _sedeng_ ketularan 3-E gini coba? Apa pula maksud dari teriakan mereka semua. Dan pertanyaan yang berputar di otak jenius Asano terjawab ketika mereka sampai di _finish._

"JUARA PERTAMA, AKABANE-KUN DARI KELAS E DENGAN PERINTAH MEMBAWA YANG DISUKAINYA!"

Para penonton bertepuk tangan heboh. Moderator menenangkan para penonton karena kelihatannya Gakushuu ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Karma.

"A-Akabane, apa itu benar?" tanya Gakushuu ragu.

Karma memalingkan wajahnya yang se-merah tomat matang.

"Iya, dari dulu aku itu sangat menyukai," Karma menggantungkan perkataan-nya, membuat Gakushuu _doki-doki_.

"Dari dulu itu aku memang sangat menyukai susu strawberry!"

GUBRAK! Perkataan Karma berhasil membuat semua orang ber-gubrak ria.

"Meski gengsi ingin meminta bantuan _rival-_ ku sendiri, tapi hanya dia yang membawa susu strawberry yang baru dibelinya dari kantin, kalau aku beli dulu ke kantin, selain menghabiskan waktu aku juga tidak membawa uang," Karma menambah penjelasannya.

Dan pengakuan polos Karma berhasil membuat Gakushuu ingin _headbang_ ke tembok terdekat. Beruntung ia sedang di lapangan, jadi tembok-nya jauh-jauh semua. Lagipula _headbang_ ke tembok itu sakit, mending jangan deh. Sedangkan Karma yang merupakan sumber ke-salah pahaman malah mengambil susu strawberry di kresek yang dibawa Gakushuu lalu meminumnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **Ini entah apa yang merasuki author sampe bikin ff geje kayak gini :v Huweee, maafkan author yang membuat mereka jadi kelewat OOC!**

 **Rekor tercepat, athor berhasil bikin ini dalam 2 jam. Uyeee!#bangga #abaikan**

 **Hehe, mungkin gitu aja. Terima kasih banyak sudah mau mampir dan membaca ff geje author. Kritik, saran, flame, silahkan tulis di kotak review~**

 **Sampai jumpa di lain waktu, jaa ne!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Setelah festival olahraga selesai, semua murid membereskan semua alat-alat yang mereka gunakan untuk festival ini. Para murid diperbolehkan pulang setelahnya. Namun Karma memilih untuk tidak pulang terlebih dahulu. Akhirnya ia hanya duduk-duduk di hamparan rumput hijau taman belakang gedung utama sambil meminum susu strawberry yang ia dapatkan _(read:curi)_ dari _rival_ -nya. Pemuda ber-marga Akabane itu menghela napas panjang, lelah.

"Syukurlah, mereka semua percaya dengan perkataan bohongku," gumam Karma.

Bohong? Ya, sebenarnya yang Karma sukai adalah Asano Gakushuu. Walau kenyataannya Karma memang sangat menyukai susu strawberry. Tapi berdasarkan alasannya tadi di akhir pertandingan, jika memang yang disukainya susu strawberry pasti yang Karma bawa hanya kresek berisi minuman favorit-nya itu. Namun tadi ia malah meng-ikut serta-kan pemiliknya.

Lagipula jika hanya ingin mengambil susu strawberry, ia tidak perlu memasang tampang memalukan dengan wajah merah di hadapan Gakushuu. Ia tidak perlu menahan detak jangtungnya yang mengila. Ia tidak perlu berbicara se-gugup tadi. Terima kasih pada sifat _tsundere-_ nya yang malah membuatnya tidak jadi menyampaikan perasaan.

"Kebohongan apa yang kau bicarakan Akabane?"

DHEG! Suara _baritone_ yang familiar itu membuatnya membeku. Gakushuu se-enak jidatnya duduk di samping Karma.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Karma malah balik bertanya gugup.

"Aku memang sering ke sini se-pulang sekolah, dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Akabane," jawab Gakushuu.

"K-Kau t-tidak perlu tau!" sialan, ada apa dengan lidahnya yang bicara terbata-bata.

Gakushuu menatap Karma _intens_. Karma mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, asal bukan sepasang iris violet itu. Kegugupan menguasainya.

"Kenapa kau gugup sekali? Aku tidak akan memakanmu,"─ _meski aku ingin,'_ tambah Gakushuu dalam hati.

"Ck, bukan urusanmu, aku pulang duluan," Karma menyampirkan tas sekolahnya ke pundak kanannya lalu bangkit, ingin cepat-cepat pergi karena tidak tahan berduaan dengan sang pujaan hati.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Gakushuu menggenggam tangannya, mencegah untuk pergi. Karma mempertahankan topeng judesnya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Karma malas. Gakushuu tersenyum tipis.

"Perkataanmu saat pertandingan tadi, bohong ya?"

Dan pertanyaan balik dari Gakushuu membuatnya terdiam, bingung ingin menjawab apa. Jujur, atau mau bohong lagi saja?

"Tidak usah mengelak, aku tau kau bohong," lanjut Gakushuu.

"B-Bagaimana kau─"

"Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Karma,"

Dan tanpa Karma duga, tangan kanannya yang tengah digenggam oleh Gakushuu ditarik. Satu kecupan singkat berhasil dicuri dari bibirnya. 1 detik. 2 detik. Gakushuu sudah kabur lebih dulu. Blush! Wajah Karma merah padam dalam sekejap, kemudian berlari mengejar Asano junior.

"ITU CIUMAN PERTAMAKU LIPAN BUSUK SIALAAAAN!"

Tanpa Karma sadari, se-sosok gurita kuning sedang duduk di atas pohon yang rimbun tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Nurufufufu, Karma- _kun_ dengan Asano- _kun_ , ini bisa menjadi kisah yang menarik di buku kelulusan 3-E nanti,"

 **End dengan gejenya**


End file.
